the new team by thecretorofpolides
by thecreatorofpolides
Summary: this story has been adopted by aqua amethst angel so please bug him and not me oh and NO YAOI WILL EVER BE MADE BY ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Now I have to say this first one first fic so please tell me if u see something that can be approved except oc's o and no telling me who to match up dating wise I already have that decided ok next I don't own anything other than the ocs and maybe a little twist I will throw in here and there also when I introduce an oc I will put in parentheses that is what they are such as Polides (oc of me) and yes he will be In this one **

**Now speech will be as such**

'**-'means thinking to themselves**

"—"**talking out loud**

"'—"' **means telepathic communication (you'll find out soon enough)**

**Now on to the story**

"**The teams will be as such: Polides, Naruto Uzamaki, and Kiba Inzuka you are now team 20 your jounin will be Oshida meet him at training grounds 59" 'man this sucks I got dog breath and creepy silent guy' "'I heard that"' 'what the hell' Kiba and Naruto thought at the exact some time "'o sorry I forgot you two don't have telepathy I'm mister silent and creepy as Naruto would put it my real full name is Polides and that is all I have no mom or dad that I know of so I named myself by the way we may now all use this kekkei genkai all you have to do is think of one of us but only those on this team oh and for your information I am only quiet because I decided to learn all I could about my classmates knowing I would be on a team with one of them one day and I proud I got paired with you guys"' 'ok so one thing you are creepy as hell' "'thank you"'**

"**And finally team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and Akari Namawho" then team 20 at the exact same time "what the hell why did Sasuke get them" everyone was shocked about Polides not Naruto and Kiba who had done these types of outburst regularly but Polides had never said one word at all throughout the entire year. All though Hinata was trying hard not to pass out Naruto had been jealous that Naruto wasn't with her. Sadly for Polides though Akari was busy thinking of good sword ninjutsu to use with her new team so she didn't hear Polides express his anger of her being on the same team as that annoying Uchiha brat. "Alright if I may continue your jounin will be Kakashi Hatake. Meet your sensei's in half an hour at the front of the building." **

"**Where is our sensei" whined Naruto and Kiba. "Right behind you now I need to do introductions so let's start with you Naruto tell us your likes, dislikes, and dreams" "ok I am Naruto Uzamaki I like people that help me train and I dislike jerks who think they are better than everyone else my dream is to become Hokage so that everyone in the village will have to recognize me." "I am Kiba Inzuka and I like my dog Akamaru and I dislike idiots that can't keep up with me" "I guess it's my turn my name is Polides and I like the village and the warehouse that I live in I dislike my parents who abandoned me at birth my dream is to find my parents after I have become a great ninja so I can make them feel bad about abandoning me" "ok I'm going to find out your nature alignment so take this piece of paper and channel chakra into it." **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone it's me again this is chapter 2 now then the gang just met their sensei and they are about to find out about their element . And no I do not own Naruto (no matter how much I wish that I did)

Chapter 2: "ok everyone let's see what element you guys are" Oshida handed everyone a paper "alright now then channel your chakra through here" "yes sensei" Naruto got wind as did Kiba also got wind but Polides got 4 wind, lightning, and light, and darkness "alright well this is definitely odd we have three of the more rare form of ninjas which is wind and we have the two rarest type of element light and dark hmmm alright I have decided that if you guys will train for 15hours a day for 2 weeks I will get you all a c rank mission and if you succeed I will allow you to take the chunin exams is that understood" "hai"

2weeks later out on the pond Naruto and Kiba were sparring with Polides "take this two kunai" were about to hit Polides when suddenly a black hole appeared and the two kunai hit a nearby tree instead "ahh come on your going to easy how are we supposed to get better if you don't try your hardest" "if that is what you want then fine here I come" then suddenly he disappeared into a black hole and suddenly appeared above Kiba delivering a drop kick that knocked him out then just as quickly he disappeared and then Naruto was sucked into one of the black holes and came back out also knocked out "alright that is enough for sparring" "no not yet we have one more trick up are sleeve said Kiba and Naruto "ready Naruto" "yea let's do this" "wind style ferocious hurricane" Naruto and Kiba had invented this jutsu for the specific reason it was the one thing their teammate couldn't absorb "ahhhhhhh" yelled Polides as he flew to the other end of the training yard and just as fast as the wind Naruto was there to help his teammate up "you ok" "I'm fine let's just go get the mission we were promised for all of this training" "oh yea sensei come on we need to go get that mission" "fine but only if you and Polides can get here in 15 seconds" "k I'm here come on Polides only 10 seconds left huh hey where did he go" "I've been right here for 5 seconds" "alright everyone let's get to the Hokage's office to get that mission" "finally it's about time" at the Hokage's office "you want a c ranked mission even though this will be your teams first mission are you sure" "yes Hokage" "alright well there is one that team 7 wasn't able to do for an unknown reason would you be willing to take that one all you are doing is escorting a man to the land of wave you think that you can handle that" "yes I believe that will do nicely alright everyone let's get to it are you guys ready" "hai" "then let's start getting started right away are you ready" "yes" they left to go meet the man they were going to escort

End of chapter 2 see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto chapter 3

Hey sorry I took so long I was stuck and couldn't think of any ideas but now I have awesome plot twist ok now then I still don't own Naruto sorry about that

"Hokage we would like a c-ranked mission"

"You want a c-ranked mission even though you have never even had a d-ranked one y is this"

"My students are skilled and I believe they are even ready to do a b-ranked mission but I'm going to go a little slow"

"Okay there is one this mission was to escort a bridge builder but team 7 abandoned the mission after being seriously wounded its yours if you want it"

"Well what do you guys say you ready you ready to do what team 7 couldn't"

"Hai"

"Alright then let's go. Oh Hokage-sama is the client at the gate or is he already at wave country"

"They all made it to Wave now then if there is no more questions please go"

Time skip 6 hours later

"Everyone stop!" everyone stared at Polides he nodded to a puddle over by the side everyone realized the genjutsu but just played along for now

"What's up man?"

"I need to tie my shoe" he lied while charging up some lightning into his fingers it wasn't much but it was enough to paralyze any opponent in water

"Well hurry up we got a time schedule to keep"

"Okay one second" he then proceeded to put his finger in the water shocking the hidden enemy's.

"What the hell how did you figure out our genjutsu?"

"It hasn't rained in this area for 2 weeks I would say next time you should probably pick some other form of genjutsu"

"Well don't think we are going down without a fight" they jumped with an attack prepared but they were caught in ninja wire

"Sensei may I use it please"

"Fine but only for 15 minutes"

"Yes thanks **DARK STYLE: ENDLESS FALL JUTSU**" all of a sudden two black holes appeared above and below the two Nin then just as suddenly they started falling through the black holes at almost light speed

"Ahhhhhhh please stop this"

"Umm no I'm going to keep this going for 15 minutes at which time you will be picked up by some ANBU later"

15 minutes later

"Everyone get down" yelled Kiba and just as suddenly a huge sword tried to sweep their heads off but Polides had an idea he was going to let it come close then surprise the attacker

"**DARK STYLE: BLACK HOLE JUTSU"** the sword was caught in the hole and appeared right next to the person who threw it slicing him in half "sweet a new toy nah to heavy here catch Naruto"

"Yatta this is awesome whoa it is heavy I'll have to be careful with it and do a little strength training"

And end hey sorry to anyone that was actually reading this but I have to much stuff to do in this fic plus I was writing ahead and realized I was overpowering the team so I'm putting this up for adoption the parings are naru/hina, poli/oc, kiba/ino, sasu /saku no changing that and I cant remember if I had introduced her yet but polides is supposed to hook up with Akari who combines her sword play with polides attacks oh and btw polides stands for **po**ison **li**ght and **d**arkn**es**s


End file.
